Keine Raam
Keine Daedrius Xarxes Kallig, later Keine Raam, is the former Head of the Sith Noble House of Kallig and the former Emperor of the Sith Imperium. A Sith Pureblood and gifted leader, Keine has been things from warrior, philosopher, teacher, and after growing in power to become the Emperor, some even viewed him as a god or manifestation of the Dark Side. Keine's life has been riddled with hardships and confusions but, in the end, he always strives to do what's best for those trusting in him. He endeavors to benefit all life through advancement and knowledge and, as a result, doesn't hold much to the racial prejudices that plague the Sith Empire he grew up in. A controversial Sith to the end, he is firm in his believes but doesn't pass judgement until having reviewed the facts of a situation. Appearance Born with bright red skin and yellow-orange eyes, Keine had dark red, silken hair that was kept cut short and swept back. He adorned piercings of Sith gold on his ears, nose, and the sides of his lips. Biography Birth and Training Keine Kallig was born a Sith Pureblood Noble under House Kallig, descendants of the ancient Sith Lord Aloysious Kallig. During his youth, he showed great potential with the Force as well as becoming an early prodigy with a Lightsaber, passing through trials as a mere child at the Academy on Korriban. At age ten, Keine dueled Sith Clan Nirmah's Head, Vyccus, and won through sheer might, power, and brutality. Sparing Vyccus and allowing him to keep his Lightsaber as a show of respect and so that the opposing Sith would retain his honour, Vyccus promised Keine one of his daughters in gratitude. Thus, Keine was engaged to Itsu Nirmah and the two were raised close together, their trust and bond growing firm in those early years of companionship. Claiming Leadership and Restoring the Clan At age thirteen, Keine witnessed the death of his father, the Head of Clan Kallig at the time, at the hands of Clan Hord's Sage, Malrog, in a duel in the wilderness of Dromund Kaas. Thus, Keine inherited, by right, leadership of the Clan over his younger brother, Xython. Over the years, Keine restored Clan Kallig's reputation and honour by salvaging its economic pitfalls; filling the Clan's treasury, investing in different weapons and technological research projects, funding only that which would, in turn, return the favour, and collecting on the debts owed to Clan Kallig that were not repaid during Keine's leadership. During this time, Clan Vraxxus was on the verge of being absorbed by either Nirmah or Xartek and couldn't afford Kallig's debts. Keine warned that if the debts were not repaid, he would absorb or butcher the Clan as he saw fit. To save themselves, the Clan offered Keine another wife; Asha. Keine and Itsu allowed this though it took time for Keine and Asha to bond and even longer for Itsu to accept her existence as a sibling-wife. Keine also sought to restore the Clan's reputation for seeker's of knowledge and ancient lore. After the death of Keine's father, he began speaking to the secret Sage of Clan Kallig whom only the Head could address; the Force Ghost of Aloysious Kallig himself. Aloysious aided his descendent in leading the Clan in many matters and even personally oversaw Keine's training. Aloysious granted Keine access to several secretive facilities only available to the Kallig House on Korriban, and even an ancient tomb filled with an army of Dashade assassins awaiting their masters in stasis, revealing a wealth that Aloysious kept hidden to all except his most trusted of disciples and generals. With this in hand, Keine began learning the ways of the Saber Staff and focusing his Force talents on different techniques. While maintaining respect for his Clan and family among the Sith Empire as a whole, and especially with the other Sith Clans, Keine first met the Sith Emperor, Lord Vitiate, after securing an unknown Prototype technology for a superweapon for the Dark Lord. With his sense of the Force, Keine saw firsthand the corruption and irreparable damage the Emperor would cause if he managed to succeed. However, Keine knew, even with his growing strength, he could not defeat the Emperor. He thus spent three months formulating plans and agendas in favour of slaying the Emperor and forming a new Empire with him as its head to provide a future for the Sith Order rather than total annihilation. Formation of an Empire Firstly, Keine managed to manipulate a certain Jedi by the name of Nova, a Jedi Crusader with great talent and power, into slaying the Emperor on the very capital world of Dromund Kaas. Afterword, Keine pooled all of his funds and projects into one massive project; the Sith Imperium. Through manipulation, coercion, and befriending like-minded Sith, Keine managed to gain enough military and financial support to form his own secretive Empire within the Empire itself. Word of its existence spread, just as it did with the Cult of Revan, but any who attempted to investigate it or speak out openly were silenced. Upon forming the Sith Imperium, Keine cut all ties to the Kallig line other than its beneficial resources, greatly angering his ancestor and mentor, Aloysious. Now known as "Keine Raam", the Sith Lord realized soon that, despite its military gains in winning Corellia and Ilum, the Republic would eradicate the Sith Empire and the Imperium along with it. Meditating on a solution, Keine received a vision of a distant world, prosperous in indigenous life that could be enslaved and resources to be harvested. Dubbing this planet in the ancient Sith tongue "Amgarrak", Keine hoped to do what the Emperor had done previously by fleeing to an uncharted world and reforming the Empire's glory there. So it was that the Imperium's Fleet was prepared to flee to Amgarrak. Search for Amgarrak Keine began his search by using advanced Prototype probes provided by Imperial Intelligence to scout the furthest reaches of the galaxy for a planet matching the description of his vision. Upon locating such a planet, Keine ordered the Grand Moff of his Fleet, Vil'Maw'Pylor, to begin work on a trade route there. In the meantime, Keine began consolidating his power within various echelons and circles of the Empire, bringing further allies into his fold. During their early rise, the Dread Masters began exploiting various powerful Sith to further their aims. One such powerful Sith was an ally of Keine's; Darth Calaphayus. Supplying Calaphayus with information and funds to expand the Dread Guard, Calaphayus aided Keine in subduing the colossal Dreadtooth and attaining a Dread Mask, an ancient Sith Mask of great power. However, the Dread Mask began to drive Keine's psyche further and further inside of his own body whilst trying to take over the vessel for itself. Keine had to battle, day and night, to preserve his sanity. This resulted in a Dread Sickness overwhelming his body and his mind beginning to deteriorate. This, culminated with the stress of attempting to move the Imperium's resources over a great expanse of space in such a quick amount of time, made Keine extremely hostile toward his followers. After nearly dying and having to have his only son, Wrain, briefly rule in his stead, Keine returned, revealing he feigned his own death in order to find a cure for the Dread Sickness in private and secure further funds for the final exodus to Amgarrak. Makeb and Outcast Hearing word of the potent Isotope-5 on Makeb, Keine made a trip there to procure some before the planets violent destruction. However, in orbit of the planet his shuttle was mysteriously attacked by a group of rogue fighters and forced to crash on the planet. Keine, alone and foreign to this new world, had to survive months on the planet being hunted by hostile wildlife and manhunters seeking his head. His Dread Sickness making a final push for Keine's mind, he fell ill and was forced to reside in a cave, crippled and with little chance of survival. However, hope found Keine in the form of Cain, a Pureblood with enhanced physical abilities and Force powers as well as ten times the average man's intellect. Cain nursed Keine back to health and informed him of the state of his Imperium. Bitter and infuriated by Willerick's betrayal, Keine plotted to use a ritual he had once disbelieved possible in order to summon an Old Soul to aid him and Cain in retaking the Imperium. However, after Makhzor, who had previously acted as his Eye in the Imperium, convinced him that stability was what the Imperium needed, Keine relented after meditation on the matter and, upon returning to the galaxy, humbled himself and kneeled before the new Emperor; Willerick Roderick. Grand Inquisitor As Grand Inquisitor, Keine began work on rebuilding the lost glory of the Imperium. Since the Dread Masters' destruction of Amgarrak and the dissention of Dhani Zetara, Keine has had to work to refill the coffers of the Imperium as well as fill it's ranks full of fresh blood and train them as well as keep them equipped with only the best of equipment. Personality and Traits Lightsaber and Melee Style Force Abilities Trivia Category:Inactive Personnel